


Disobedience

by ZombieliciousXIII



Series: Tumblr Requests! [29]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: BDSM, Dom/sub, Domme, F/M, Femme, Josh Dun POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 19:21:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5597815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZombieliciousXIII/pseuds/ZombieliciousXIII
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr request: "thelittlewolf45 said: Josh Dun smut (twenty one pilots)- where the reader is his Dom and he breaks one of the rules (like mastrabating with out her permission) and she punish him (like teasing him before a show and making him wear a vibrator during a show.) after the show - The reader ties Josh up and she has her way with him. He has to call her mistress and junk like that. His POV? And could she call him Joshy"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Disobedience

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: D/s relationship!  
> I hope you enjoy!

' _Fuckfuckfuck!_ ' my mind cursed, I could hardly sit still all show...but that's the way she wanted it.

She wanted to see me squirm.

She was stood side stage all show, a smirk curling her perfect lips and half way through I noticed the way her tongue would dart out and run over her full lips when she'd change the setting of the vibrator when I got too comfortable, turning it down when I'd get too worked up or up when I'd finally calmed down. My cock was rock hard before we'd even stepped on stage and it wasn't helping my situation when I'd notice her watching me, those (Y/CE) dominating eyes of hers were driving me insane. Fuck, if we were in rehearsal there was no doubt others would be able to hear the mechanical vibration of the butt plug, this was my punishment, though...edging me through the whole concert was her way of showing me who was in control. Thankfully the screams of the crowd kept my moans and yells well hidden, without it I would have been found out in a second.

~~~~~~~

(Earlier that day)

I had an hour until the show and my Mistress was out on an errand for the band, I had the hotel room to myself and...I just couldn't help myself. It started with an innocent brush of my palm against my crotch, but ended far more drastically than I thought it would. I had been splayed out of the bed, my hand wrapped around my hardened length and I continually fondled myself, my choked moans and hushed gasps being my downfall. The blood had rushed to my ears and it was nearing my peak when she entered, unfortunately I hadn't heard her, the mere fact alone that I had been doing something without my Mistress's permission was enough to get me aroused and knock all sense out of me. I hadn't known she was watching me, only making the presence known when the tell-tale signs of me about to cum were displayed. I practically jumped out of my skin and immediately started apologizing, however, despite how angry she appeared, my Mistress also seemed hurt by my actions and for that fact alone I could have never been more remorseful.

I deserved whatever punishment she decided to give me.

~~~~~~~~~

(After the show)

"Oh Joshy," she purred into my ear, making me shiver violently. "You're such a fucking slut...touching yourself _without_ my permission, was it worth it?" she questions, slapping my inner thigh.

I was tied to the bed and my wrists felt raw from how much I had tugged at the bindings, thankfully tonight was a hotel night...of maybe it was unfortunate because it meant my Mistress could take her time with me. I looked down at her pleadingly, she was watching me from in between my legs with her signature grin...fuck, her lips. I loved her lips. She'd stuffed a tie into my mouth the second the door of our hotel room was locked, hissing at me to strip and lay down on the bed before she got to work tying me down. My Mistress would slap my thighs anytime I made an effort to move them from their splayed position, or even just to punctuate her – rhetorical – questions. I couldn't reply and she knew that, she didn't _want_ me to reply, she wanted to prove a point. I was lucky she wasn't putting me in chastity for what'd I'd done. No, instead she opted to torture me.

"Did you feel powerful...was it worth hours of edging," she says with a grin, biting the skin just shy of my length. "Well?" My Mistress stops, looking up at me with demanding eyes.

I couldn't speak so instead I hummed and shook my head frantically, my cock felt like it was about to explode.

"What was that? I couldn't here you, whore," she growled, tearing the cloth from my dry mouth. "Answer me," she demands, moving to straddle my waist.

"N-No Mistress, no, I'm sorry I disobeyed...p-please forgive me," I begged, she'd never kept me going without reprieve for this long before.

"No," she replies bluntly, gripping my shaft tightly before grinning again. "You're not forgiven until I say you are, _Joshy,"_ she finished sweetly, looking down at me.

Lifting herself up just enough so that my tip brushed against her entrance I looked up at her, confused.

"M-Mistress?" I questioned, almost swallowing my tongue when she slammed herself down on me.

"You're going to pleasure me...and don't even _think_ of cumming..." Mistress warns, lifting herself and slamming back down again.

She repeated her actions over and over, I thought I was going to lose my mind, I felt her hand wrap around my throat to steady herself as she grinded against me. It wasn't long before her head feel forward and her body shook, clamping down around me.

"C-Cum for me, Joshy," Mistress moans, and I do immeditaly unable to hold myself back any longer.

She rocks her hips a few more times before pulling off me and nudging my legs apart, gingerly pulling out my plug before laying down next to me and holding me in her arms.

"I forgive you, but _never_ do it again...do you understand?"

"Yes Mistress...I'm so sorry," I apologize softly, looking up at her. "I love you, Mistres (Y/N)."

"I love you too, Joshy."


End file.
